Wait and See
by ohsoirrational
Summary: Lestat meets Alix and his attention is grabbed. But soon he finds out she wants him, and he thinks he wants her back, but is it only be because he can't have her?
1. Chapter 1

She stood in a very feline pose behind the couch, one had on the other girl's shoulder; her blue-green eyes scanning the room for trouble.

But what trouble could there be in a room full of aristocrats in ball attire?

Me. I was the trouble. And she was beautiful.

The photographer flashed pictures of the two girls repeatedly. The girl on the couch looked leonine. And bored. Her golden eyes glared at the camera as she tossed her mane of curly mahogany-colored hair. Her creamy gold skin glinted in the soft yellow light of the chandeliers as she lay casually on the wine-colored chaise. She was wearing a cowl-neck, floor-length, white dress that draped around her figure flatteringly and was hemmed in gold embroidery.

The beauty standing at her shoulder was dressed to match, except in a black gown. She was the polar opposite of the girl on the couch. They were both very feline, but this girl was skinnier, with more muscle. Her caramel-colored hair waved to her shoulder blades.

The lioness on the chaise gestured for the beauty to lean towards her. She whispered into her ear, and with a nod of her head, the beauty walked gracefully to the photographer.

"I think she's had enough. Would you excuse us please?" She said in a smoldering and intimidating voice.

"Ye-yes…of-of course!" He packed his camera quickly and hurried off.

The beauty helped the lioness up and they strode off to onto the dance floor. The lioness glided, with an air of invitation, while the beauty had more of a graceful lope, like a dancer or runway model, and she held herself with an air of cold, arrogant importance.

I watched as people tended to shy away, but stared in awe as they passed. Men came up and asked the lioness to dance, while the beauty sat, gracefully, in a chair. The men stayed away from her. She looked like a queen in her chair; very regal and indifferent looking. She was still young, no older than sixteen; her sharp features were softened by her youth. Except for her eyes. They were cold, calculating…knowing.

She caught my eye and held it. No smile, merely staring. I walked towards her, and she stiffened.

"Dance with me." I demanded.

She stood; she was about a head shorter than me, but the way she held herself made her seem taller. I took her hand and brought her out onto the dance floor. She had her eyes locked with mine. We danced. Fast. I had her out of breath by the time the song ended.

She left. With a grim look at me and a sharp nod to the lioness, she left. I didn't understand; her mind was a confused mess. So I followed her.

My black Italian boots clicked on the marble floors. People who brushed past my black frock-coat with the cameo buttons stopped and turn to watch as I kept moving through the crowd. You know me: vain, conceited; I don't go anywhere without looking…like me.

I reached her room upstairs and opened the door with the Mind Gift. I heard the shower on and music blaring from the bathroom, so I made myself comfortable on her bed. She was still confused, I could tell from her mind. After about thirty minuets, I heard the water cut.

When she stepped into the room, I smelled the blood. She gasped.

"Y-YOU! What are you doing here!" She didn't look scared. She looked angry.

"I didn't catch your name," I smiled and she pursed her lips.

"Alixzandrea Attilla De Lilly."

"Lestat De Lioncourt." I watched the shock spread on her face. She had read mybooks.

Then I saw her wrist. It had several distinct razor marks and was bleeding at a steady pace. Not enough to kill her, though.

"What have you done to yourself?" I whispered, more to myself than her.

Her eyes snapped to her wrist and she pressed it against her towel.

"What are you doing in Dallas?"

"Ha! Have you _seen_ what happened in New Orleans? I'm only here for a day ortwo. I need to find somewhere warmer."

"And you're in m room for what? Dinner? I don't taste very good…I'm bitter." She seemed to have lost her fear. I stood up, walking towards her, and she slowly backed up; her fear rising again. I had her backed into a wall. I leaned down and brushed her neck with my lips; I could _hear_ her shiver.

"Well, how about I see for myself what you taste like, eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. This is from the Vampire Chronocles by Anne Rice. SUPER cool books. The best. Anyway, I don't claim to own any characters except from Alix and Veronica. I might add some more later.

Love yas.

-Morgan Bridgette-

* * *

I felt as her knees buckled under her and she began to slide down the wall when my lips touched the soft skin of her neck.

I caught her and pulled her up again, my lips lightly brushing against her ear as I spoke,

"Not so brave now, are we, little Princess?" I was smiling as she knew it.

"Jes-Jesse will," She gasped for air, "be angry with yo-you if you ki-kill me…."

I was startled. It was the lat thing I expected to come out of her mouth. I pulled her back a little to look her in the eye.

"And why is that, Mon Ange?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She straightened herself in my grasp, holding her head high, chin in the air; staring me down.

"She was planning to come see me soon. It's been about ten years since I've last seen her," She responded, obviously having gained some confidence.

"Well, then. I'll leave you for her to handle, my dear. Ah…you're just a child," I whispered this last part.

She stiffed considerably, clenching her teeth, standing up straight, and glaring at me with such hate.

"I. Am **NOT**. A child." There was such a force to her words that I was rather caught off guard.

"No, of course you're not." I smiled, watching her hide her swoon, then went out her window with such a speed so as her mortal eyes didn't see. I perched on the balcony, watching her through the curtains.

She looked around the room, flustered. "Damn vampires…" She muttered.

I watched as she packed her clothes and printed a boarding pass for flight 103 from the complimentary computer in her hotel room. There was a knock before the Lioness walked into the room without waiting for an answering, "Come in."

"Alix, wha-"

"I've got to go, Veronica. He's already gonna kill me as it is."

"Alix, I wish you wouldn't…he's dangerous."

"Momma will keep him out of jail, which means you'll see me again."

"But I don't want it to be in the hospital!"

"Momma won't let him, V."

Both girls knew Alixzandrea was lying, but neither would say anything. I watched as they said goodbye, then followed Alix to the airport. By the time her plane had landed and I had followed her to her house, the sun was coming up. I had to leave.

When I awoke the next night, the firs thing I heard was glass breaking from inside the house. I looked into the window to see a large man yelling at Alix and a similar-looking woman, whom was obviously her mother. This woman was slowly talking the man into going out and calming down at a bar or something. I saw Alix cowering in a corner glaring bullets at this man, whom I assumed was her father.

Finally he left and Alix, without a word, got up and went to her room, locking the door. I had already come in her window. She turned to look at me with a blank stare.

There was a cut from the bottom of her cheek-bone to her jaw. She had a broken nose and was bleeding from the mouth. There were little cuts all up and down her arms and a starburst of gashes between her shoulder-blades where a glass vase had struck. I watched as she fell forward.

Catching her and laying her down on her bed, I re-broke her nose back into its proper place. She gasped with pain, but I closed my mouth over her's; giving her the blood kisses. She let out a little moan before passing out again.

I laid her under her covers when I heard an angrily astonished gasp.

"Lestat!"

I turned to see…


End file.
